


F is for Flirt

by Ultra



Series: A-Z Prompt Meme 2011 [6]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Flirting, Kissing, Post-Canon, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Inara teaches River to flirt; it takes too long.





	F is for Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for rjsteamboat76 on LiveJournal as part of a prompt meme.

“I’m starting to wonder if my Little Albatross ain’t plannin’ all her routes round stopping off on this here planet,” said Mal as he stepped off the boat with Inara on his arm.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re referring to Mal.” She smiled, her expression making it clear her words were untrue.

If’n it hadn’t been obvious before, it sure was later on, as River sat by Jayne’s younger brother, Matty, hanging on every word the boy said. She complimented his haircut, his eyes, his fine craftsmanship of the new mantle shelf, and his good taste in shorts all within the first fifteen minutes of their visit. Inara sure had helped train the girl in the art of flirtation.

'Twas no surprise then when the sky grew dark that Matty asked River if she might accompany him out on the porch for a breath of fresh air. That young pair was planning more than stargazing that was for gorram sure.

“Now then, Miss River Tam,” said Matty leaning back on the wall observing her, “You been payin’ me all measure of kindness today. Why might that be, I gotta wonder?”

“She speaks her mind always, this he knows,” she answered easily from her place by the rail. “Inara has advised to do so, to speak all compliments and respond favourably to advances, if and when made, if feelings are matched.”

“She been teachin’ you to flirt, babydoll?” he asked with a chuckle, unscrambling her speech easier than he ever thought he could, as he stepped up closer to her.

“Yes.” She nodded once, moving in closer her ownself. “But she finds the process tiresome. At present speed, at least two more visits will be necessary before he fully understands and kisses her.” She sighed, “She hasn’t all the time in the ‘verse to waste,” she said, hoping her meaning was clear as she gazed up at him then.

Seemed she was right, since there was no other explanation for Matty’s arms around her body now, his lips on hers.

Yeah, flirting was fun, but this was better. How was it that Inara never told poor River so? She had wasted so much time!


End file.
